Old Friends
by PIBB
Summary: Geo gets a visit from an old friend and he couldn't be happier, but at the same time a new wave human comes to town. Are they involved read and find out. Please reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends

Chapter 1

"GEO WAKE UP !" Omega-Xis Screamed

Geo immediately woke up screaming like a girl.

"What is your problem Omega-Xis"

"Your mom has been calling you for 3 minutes now and it's getting really annoying"

"Alright I'm going"

Then when Geo left Omega-Xis fell on his back laughing.

"He screams like a freakin girl"

"I can hear you"

Geo then walked downstairs to see his mom making breakfast.

"Well good morning sleepyhead" Hope said cheerfully

"morning mom, what is it you wanted"

Hope then handed Geo a letter. At first he was confused but when he looked at the letter and his eyes widened, and he ripped the envelope open and read the letter. A large grin then formed on his face and he said "Is he really coming"

"yes he is"

"WOO HOO" Geo shouted at the top of his lungs

Geo then ran out of the house yelling "he's coming, he's coming"

When he stopped he saw everyone outside staring at him. At first he wondered why but then he looked down and realized he was outside in his pajamas.

"oh crud" he said as people started to laugh at him.

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one wont be.

Geo could hardly pay attention in school, his eyes were glued to the clock. He couldn't wait for school to be over but each minute felt like a day. He finally snapped back to reality when Luna slammed her hand on his desk.

"AAAH! What. What." Geo yelled

"It's time for lunch Geo" Luna said

"Sorry I've got a lot on my mind"

"That is no excuse for not paying attention, Now hurry to lunch" Luna said while grabbing his ear and pulling him out of the room

(after lunch)

Geo walked in the room rubbing his ear because it was still sore. Omega-Xis also walked in the room snickering at him.

"That Luna can sometimes be a real bi" Geo said until Luna walked in

Geo immediately slammed his hand on his mouth until Luna sat down

"That was a close one" Someone said

Geo turned around to see Pat Sprigs standing next to him.

"Hey Geo how's it going" Pat said

"good, except for Luna being a pain in the butt"

"I was wondering if you wanted to the Big Wave card shop after school"

"Sorry, I can't I have to go to the airport to meet an old friend….Hey why don't you come with me Pat. I'm sure you two will get along great"

"Okay that'll be cool by the way what's his name." Pat said

"His name is" Then Geo was interrupted by the teacher saying "Geo, Pat sit down NOW"

"Yes sir" they both said as they ran to their desks

(After school)

Geo and Pat were on a bus leading to the airport and Geo couldn't wait to get

there.

"Man, when are we gonna get there"

"Geo you need to be patient" Omega-Xis said

"I haven't seen him for five years so I have an excuse to be impatient"

"Well, I don't even know this guy's name is so why should I care"

"His name is Eddie"

"Okay now I know his name and I still don't care"

"Uh, guys" Pat said

"WHAT!!" they both said

"We're here" he said pointing at the airport

"WOO HOO!!!" Geo shouted

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pat, Geo, and Omega-Xis were walking through the airport looking everywhere for Eddie's plane.

"Geo all this looking is pointless" Omega-Xis said

"Why is that" Geo asked

"Because WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT EDDIE LOOKS LIKE!!"

"Oh, sorry. Okay, last time I saw him he had really long white hair, and he is probably barefoot"

"Barefoot?" Pat and omega asked

"yeah, he doesn't like to wear shoes, I never understood why"

"Flight 32 from Tundra City is arriving at gate 17" The intercom said

"That's Eddie's flight lets hurry" Geo said running off

"I've never seen him run so fast" Pat said

A few minutes later they were all at gate 17 waiting for Eddie. Then when Omega-Xis was about to say something a boy matching Geo's description walked out of the gate.

"That's him!" he said as he ran

"EDDIE!"

The boy then saw Geo and started to run to him also.

"GEO" Eddie yelled

The two friends then hugged each other and Eddie actually picked Geo up off the ground when he hugged him.

"You're stronger than I remember" Geo said

"And your hair is spikier than I remember" Eddie said Jokingly

"Come on there's someone I want you to meet" Geo said

"Pat, come here" Geo said

Just as Pat was walking to Geo and Eddie the right wing of a plane burst into flames.

"Geo I'm sensing EM viruses, we need to go" Omega said

"Aw man, can't I get a moment of peace" Geo thought

"Uh, I need to go to the bathroom" Geo said

"Me too" Pat said

"Geo is also weirder than I remember" Eddie said as they ran off

They then ran in the bathroom but accidentally went into the girls bathroom.

EM wave change!

Geo!

On Air!

EM wave change!

Pat!

On Air!

They then appeared on the wave roads as Mega man and Gemini Spark and ran to the viruses that surrounded the plane but when they got there someone else was already fighting the viruses. It was a wave human that looked like he was made of ice.

"Who the hell is that" Gemini spark B asked

"I don't know but if he's fighting the viruses he must be on our side" Mega man said

The wave human then saw them and said " This is my fight, stay away"

"You cant tell us what to do you over sized popsicle"

The wave human then yelled "TUNDRA ARROW" and ice shards flew out of his hands. Mega man and Gemini almost got hit but they got away.

"Battle card Predetion Heavy cannon" Mega man yelled

Mega man fired his cannon but it missed. Then Gemini W and B then yelled "Gemini Thunder" and it missed also.

"Why can't we hit this guy" Omega asked.

"He's to damn fast" Mega man said

"Geo try the wide wave card"

"Battle card Predetion wide wave"

Mega man then fired his weapon

"Battle card Predetion Barrier" The wave human yelled

"He can use battle cards too? Who is this guy"

"My name is Tundra Freeze" He said coldly

"Well I'm gonna turn you in to a slushy, Rocket knuckle" Gemini B yelled

The rocket knuckle almost hit but Tundra caught it in his hand.

"Is that the best you got "

"Actually yes it is" Gemini B said

"GIGA BLIZZARD" Tundra shouted as he slammed his fist on the ground.

Suddenly giant waves of snow erupted around tundra and destroyed all the viruses and buried Mega man and Gemini. When they dug themselves out he was gone.

"I hate that guy" They all said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mega man and Gemini W and B had finally got out of the snow and they were shivering like crazy.

"I-I-I w-w-will n-n-n-never go o-o-ut in the s-s-s-now again" Mega man said with the hand that had omega on it in the snow.

"Same here" Gemini W said

"C'mon get out of the snow" Mega man said to Omega

Mega man then pulled him out and omega's head and it was frozen solid.

"That Tundra guy froze Mega's head"

"COOL, if we hit him with a shovel will he shatter" Gemini B said

Mega man then punched him in the face with his hand that wasn't frozen.

"OW, That hurt like hell"

"Good"

Geo then looked down at his frozen hand and yelled "Don't worry Mega, I will avenge you, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE TUNDRA FREEZE!!!!!" Then the ice shattered and Mega said "What the hell is wrong with it's not like I died"

**(later)**

Geo and Pat pulsed out and reappeared in the girls bathroom and then a woman walked and saw them. She let out an ear splitting scream and yelled "GET OUT YOU PERV" Geo was then thrown out with a red mark on his cheek and a few seconds later Pat walked out.

"Why didn't she throw you out"

"For some reason she thought I was a girl"

"Lucky Jackass"

"I know"

**(later)**

"What happened to you" Eddie asked pointing at the mark on Geo's cheek

"I don't want to talk about it"

"We better hurry, the bus is going to leave in…..4 minutes"

"OH CRAP" everyone said

As they were running something fell out of Eddie's pocket, he looked at it and it was a Sonia Sky CD.

"How come all my friends are Sonia Sky fans" Geo thought

Geo then got an idea and immediately dialed Sonia's number on his transfer

"Geo hurry up" Pat said

"Coming"

On the bus Geo and Eddie had a lot of time to talk they talked about all the things they did together, all the changes in there lives.

"Wow, you guys got visits from aliens" Eddie said

"Yeah and they didn't exactly come in peace, They came to destroy the earth" Geo said

"I've heard that story before"

Geo and Pat gave him a confused look.

"The same thing happened in my town, Tundra City" Eddie said

"You're kidding"

"Nope, but we had someone to protect us, His name is…Tundra Freeze"

Geo and Pat's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Is something wrong"

"No, oh look we're here"

"Good"

**REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Geo couldn't pay attention to anything. He couldn't stop wondering why Tundra Freeze, a hero from Eddie's town was here.

"Geo, you alright" Mega asked

"Yeah, I'm just thinking"

"It's about that Tundra guy isn't it"

"Yep, I just can't understand why we couldn't beat that FM-ian.

"He's not an FM-ian, he's an AM-ian."

"What! How can you tell"

"I couldn't sense him"

"Huh?"

"The reason I can sense FM-ians is because they have a different wave signature than AM-ians, and it sticks out like a soar thumb"

"Wow, wait do you know this guy"

"Actually I can't shake the feeling that I have"

"Was he a friend of yours"

"No, There aren't a lot of ice EM beings in the universe, only 5 that I know of and one of them is dead"

"so, an ice EM being is a big deal"

"Very!"

"Geo who are you talking to" Eddie asked

"Uh…nobody" Geo said closing his transer"

"Hey, where's your bathroom" Eddie asked

"Down the hall"

When Eddie got in the bathroom he opened his transer and a voice came out of it.

"That Geo guy seems nice" The voice said

"I told you you'd like him, and that Pat friend of his is nice to, I can't wait to meet the rest of his friends"

"Remember this isn't all fun and games we need to deal with those three guys that interfered at the airport"

Your right…Tundra, by the way did you find out who they were"

"Yes, when you and Geo were on the bus I searched around town and found out the blue guy with a dog on his hand is called "Mega man", and the two other guys are called Gemini Spark white and black" Tundra said

"Good, is there anyone else we need to know about"

"There's also this girl called Harp Note"

"Alright then we will take care of them all" Eddie said coldly

"EDDIE come on I want to show you around town" Geo yelled

"Okay coming"

**Please Reveiw**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I love this city!" Eddie said cheerfully

"The guy acts like he's never seen a city before" Mega said

"He's just excited, let him have his fun" Geo said

Geo and Pat then saw Eddie staring at a wall with his jaw dropped.

"Is he okay?" Pat asked

"Lets go see"

They walked over and tapped on his shoulder and there was no response, Pat then snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of him.

"I think we've lost him" Gemini said from inside Pat's transer

Geo looked at the wall Eddie was staring at he saw a poster for a Sonia Sky concert.

"No he's just star struck"

"SONIA SKY RULES!!" Eddie suddenly yelled

"Wait, that reminds me" Geo said as he searched through his pockets.

Geo then pulled out six Sonia Sky concert tickets. Eddie just stared at the tickets in amazement but he was able to force out the words "Where did you get these"

"Sonia's a friend of mine and when I found out you were a fan of hers I asked her for the tickets"

"I have the best friend in the entire world!" Eddie yelled hugging Geo

"Your crushing my ribcage." Geo said struggling to breathe

"Sorry" He said letting go of him

**(later)**

"Eddie hurry up we're gonna miss the concert"

"Hold on I'm almost ready"

He ran down stairs and Geo and Pat saw what he was wearing and burst into laughter. He was wearing a shirt that said " I love Sonia" and he was holding a large flag that had a picture of Sonia on each side. Geo finally stop laughing and asked "Are you seriously going to wear that"

"Of course"

Geo then got a call on his transer.

"Hello, oh hey Bud.

"Geo hurry it's going to start soon and if we don't get in soon Luna's gonna go berserk on us" Bud said

"Don't worry we're on our way"

**(later)**

They all got off the bus and saw Luna with a pissed off look on her face and Bud and Zack were cowering in a corner.

"What took you so long" Luna yelled grabbing the collar of Geo's shirt.

"I'm sorry but Eddie took forever getting ready"

"That's no excu-wait who's Eddie"

Geo immediately pointed at Eddie and he just waved at her.

"Pleased to meet you, now hurry up Geo" Luna said

Geo handed the tickets to the ticket taker and they walked in the building.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The concert was about to start and Eddie couldn't sit still.

"I can't believe I'm finally at a Sonia Sky concert!" Eddie said excitedly

"You've never been to one? I thought you said you were a fan" Zack said

"I am but whenever I tried to go to one something came up"

Sonia then walked onto the stage and everyone there erupted in cheering. Eddie's transer opened and Tundra said "Eddie I'm sensing many FM-ian signals"

"Damn it all! Why does this always happen to me" Eddie thought

Geo's transer then opened and Mega said " Geo, they're all here"

"DAMN IT! I am so tired of this bull shit" Geo said to himself

Eddie got up and said I…uh…left something outside" and ran off. Then Geo got up and said "I need to take care of something"

"More FM-ians Geo?" Bud asked

"Yeah, and Pat stay here just in case one of them comes down here"

"aye, aye captain" Pat said saluting

**(outside)**

"Okay no one's around let's do this" Eddie said

EM wave change!

Eddie!

On air!

**(inside)**

Geo looked around to see if anyone was there and there wasn't and he then said

EM wave change!

Geo!

On air!

Tundra Freeze appeared on the wave roads and immediately saw the group of FM-ians, There were six of them.

"A wolf, a snake, a cow, a crab, a skeleton, and a scale, this town has weird FM-ians" Tundra Freeze said

"And it looks like they're arguing about something" Tundra said

"We should attack NOW" The cow yelled

"We need to wait Taurus" The wolf yelled back

NO, we need to fight Wolf" Tauras said

"The wolfs' name is Wolf? His parents must be idiots" Tundra Freeze said

Geo then appeared on the wave roads.

"Let's hurry and get these guys" Megaman said

"right!" Mega said

**(meanwhile with Tundra Freeze)**

"OKAY, we'll attack now, are you happy" Wolf yelled

"Very" Taurus said

"Not so fast! " Tundra Freeze yelled

All of them looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" The crab asked

"I am Tundra Freeze, The frigid warrior of justice"

"And I am Cancer Bubble the guy who's gonna kick your ass"

"I have only one thing to say to that……GIGA BLIZZARD!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground and buried them in snow.

Mega man finally got there and they saw each other and yelled "You again"

"I'm so tired of running into you"

"Same hear mega-Jackass"

"That's it, you've crossed the line, you frost bitten weirdo" He yelled as he jumped at him.

**Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mega man tackled Tundra Freeze to the ground and delivered a punch in between his eyes. Then he kneed him in the stomach that threw him back.

"Battle card Predetion gatling!" Mega man shouted

He fired his gun and Tundra freeze fired out his tundra arrows blocking every bullet.

"Mega Buster!!"

"Tundra Katana" He said as a blade of ice formed in his hand.

With one slash of his blade he deflected each shot.

"He's good" Mega man thought

"Battle card Predetion Break saber"

They both charged at each other and their blades clashed. Both of them were trying to push the other back but showing no progress.

"Just give up!" Tundra Freeze yelled

"I don't think so"

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever and then they noticed their blades were cracking.

"Crap, I need to hurry and wrap this up" Tundra Freeze thought

Just as he thought that mega man stepped back making Tundra Freeze to fall forward hitting his sword to hit the ground shattering it. Mega man kicked him on the side of his face throwing him of the wave roads and falling down to the concert audience. When he landed everyone in the audience was staring at him.

"Damn that hurt" he said

"Battle card Predetion Heavy cannon" Mega man shouted as he jumped off the wave roads

He fired his cannon multiple times but Tundra Freeze dodged every shot. The people in the audience started to run out. When Mega man landed on the ground Tundra freeze threw out two kicks, Mega man dodged the first one but got hit by the other sending him flying to the stage.

"That's gonna leave a mark" Mega said

"Shut up" Mega man said

Tundra Freeze dashed at him and kneed him in the forehead crashing him through a wall and sending him outside.

"That's it! HE IS DEAD!!" he said angrily

He walked out of the building, looked at Mega man and said "Had enough yet"

He smiled and said "Not even close, Battle card Predetion Strike edge"

He appeared in front him and slashed him with his sword.

He grabbed Mega man and put him in a headlock repeatedly punching him in the stomach. Mega man then elbowed him in the stomach making him let go and fall down clutching where he got hit.

"You suck" he said

Mega man pointed his buster at him and when he was about to fire a spike of ice sprung up out of the ground hitting him directly.

"Tundra Katana"

"Battle card Predetion long sword!"

They locked blades again but this time Mega man was able to push him back. The next thing they knew a crowd of people were around them watching them fight.

"I hate it when people watch and don't do anything" Tundra Freeze said

"For once we agree on something" Mega man

They both pulled their blades back and thrusted them forward and they both felt a sharp pain. They both looked down and their blades were in each others bodies and sticking out through the other side. They both looked at each other and said "Damn you" then they both fell back and went unconscious.

**Please reveiw**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Geo woke up with a terrible headache, he tried to open his eyes multiple times but blinding lights on the ceiling made him close them. His eyes finally adjusted to the lights and he snapped his eyes open all the way and he saw he was in a hospital.

"So, you're finally awake." Mega said

"Omega-Xis where are you?" Geo asked

"on your arm where I always am."

Geo looked at his arm and Mega was there and he was in mega man form.

"How am I still in wave form Omega-xis?"

"It wasn't easy, I had to use a lot of energy to keep the form, and apparently that Tundra Freeze guy had the same idea."

Mega man looked at the hospital bed next to his and Tundra Freeze was there snoring loudly.

"You think they would put us in separate rooms after we stabbed each other in the stomach."

"Enough chit chat Geo we need to get home."

"Right."

When Geo tried to get up a searing pain erupted in his stomach where he had been stabbed. He lifted up the covers to see bandages stained with blood wrapped around the wound. He tried to get up again and was able to this time.

"Geo we need to make this quick, I'm almost out of energy."

Only a few seconds after he said that his power ran out and Geo turned human.

"Crap!"

He quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his body.

"this is humiliating." Geo said

"How are we gonna get out of this one, we can't use the wave roads until I recover some power, and we can't walk out of here wrapped in a bed sheet."

Tundra Freeze woke up feeling as crappy as Geo did and saw him with the sheet wrapped around him.

"Any reason you're wearing a sheet?" Tundra Freeze asked

"Crap, crap, crap, I'm in trouble, he's gonna find out I'm mega man. Okay Geo calm down just act natural!" Geo thought

"uh, it's really cold**(starts to fake shiver)**." Geo said nervously

"No it isn't."

"Dude, you're made of ice of course it doesn't feel cold to you!"

"Good point."

"Eddie I can't sustain our wave form much longer!" Tundra said

Tundra Freeze did the same thing as Geo and pulled a sheet over his body only a few seconds before he went out of wave form.

"Geo he's not in wave form anymore." Mega whispered

"the playing field has been leveled." Geo said in his mind

"Damn, I need to get out of here but I can't with that guy here." Eddie thought

"Don't you need to leave." He asked

"Nope, I've got nothing to do."

"I really think you should go."

"Why, you got something to hide ice boy."

"That's Tundra Freeze to you and I just want some privacy!"

"or maybe**(slowly starts walking over)** you want to get the upper hand against me?"

"What are you **(Geo grabs the sheet) **talking about?"

"I'm Mega man, slush for brains**(Eddie's eyes widen)**."

Geo grabbed Eddie's neck through the sheet and tried to punch him but Eddie grabbed him before it made contact. Eddie then slugged him with his free hand, knocking him down. Eddie got up and charged at Geo but he quickly got up and kicked him in between the legs.

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Eddie yelled in pain

They grabbed the sheets that were covering their bodies and they yelled "Let's see who you really are" and they pulled the sheets off. They were both in shock when they looked at each other and they could only force out one word.

"G-Geo?"

"E-E-Eddie?"

"Well, this is awkward." Mega said

"I'll say." Tundra said


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On the way home Eddie and Geo were completely silent, even Omega-Xis and Tundra were quiet. Things weren't different at home either, they just stayed at opposite sides of the room until they both shouted "how could you not tell me?! I thought I was your friend!"

"I thought you would think I was crazy!" Geo yelled

"I thought the same!" Eddie yelled back

"I could never think you were crazy!" They both yelled

"Is everything okay up there?" Geo's mom asked from downstairs

"Yes" They said back

Geo fell on his bed and let out a loud sigh. He felt so frustrated so he opened his transer to talk to Omega-Xis but he wasn't there. Eddie felt the same so he opened his transer to talk to Tundra but he wasn't there either.

**(outside)**

Omega-Xis and Tundra were on the wave roads talking to each other.

"It looks like I'm not the only one playing hero….old friend" Tundra said

"I'm only doing it because Geo will put me on a guilt trip if I don't!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that….It's good to see you again."

"Back at ya."

Tundra extended his hand for a handshake but Mega hugged him instead and he started to cry and he said "I thought you were dead."

"Since when did you become a drama queen."

**(inside)**

"This sucks, why did I have to freak out like that, I bet he hates me" Geo thought

"uh, Geo?" Eddie said

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm sorry I never told you"

"It's not your fault, I would've thought you were crazy if I didn't have so much experience in this field."

"same here"

Tundra came flying in the room looking banged up.

"Tundra what happened?!" Eddie yelled

"They followed us" Tundra said before he fainted

"Oh, crap"

"What's going on?" Geo asked

"you know how I said that we have the FM-ian problem in my town."

"Yeah."

"It turns out they followed me here."

"Damn it! How many came here?"

Tundra regain consciousness long enough to say "only two."

"phew, that's not so bad." Geo said feeling relieved

"Yeah but which two Tundra?" Eddie asked

"I didn't see the second one but I did see one, it was Scorpio."

Geo got a confused look on his face and asked "Who's Scorpio?"

"A high ranking FM-ian general who is one the strongest fighters on the entire planet FM."

"FM-ians have generals?" Geo asked

Just after Geo said that Omega-Xis was thrown in the room.

"Geo help" Mega said

"Okay I'm on it"

"Me too"

EM wave change!

Geo!

On Air!!

EM wave change!

Eddie!

On Air!!

They appeared in their wave forms and in front of them stood a short FM-ian with green armor, large pincers for hands, a scorpion tail, and black eyes. Beside him stood a very tall, muscular FM-ian that looked like he was wearing samurai armor with a helmet that covered the bottom part of his face, and holding two swords that were as tall as him.

"We're screwed." Mega Man

"If you think you're screwed now just wait" Scorpio said his voice sounding like an old man's.

Mega man looked at the samurai FM-ian expecting him to speak next but he remained silent.

"Does he talk….ever?"

"I've never seen him talk but every time I see him I get weird vibe telling me I don't"

"I'm getting that vibe right now" Mega said

Just then Mega Man and Tundra Freeze felt blades being held up to there necks and it was the samurai FM-ian.

"You'd think those huge swords would slow him down."

Scorpio walked up to them and laughed.

"Now Tundra that was very sloppy, you know you can't take your eyes off of him."

"Okay now we're really screwed" Mega Man said.

**Please reveiw**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tundra Freeze and Mega Man were still being held there with he blade pressed up against their necks.

"This is stupid, I need to get out of here." Mega Man thought

"Excuse me Scorpio guy can I ask you something?" Mega Man said

Scorpio looked at him and said "In this form you shall call me Scorpio Sting, and what is it?"

"Why am I here I'm not even one of your enemies?"

Tundra Freeze looked at Mega Man asked " Where exactly are you going with this?"

"You raise a good point blue one, Samurai Slash let him go." Scorpio Sting said

He nodded and move the sword away from Mega Man's neck.

"Thank you."

"Mega Man what are you doing!"

Mega man then pulsed out and started running away.

"I have just been abandoned by my best friend."

"Sucks to be you." Scorpio Sting said laughing

**(Pat's house)**

Pat was in a deep sleep when he heard someone knock on his window. He woke up with a long yawn and opened his window to see Geo there.

"Geo it's three in the morning, what do you want?"

"You know that Tundra Freeze guy?"

"Yes."

"He's Eddie!"

Pat just stood there with a blank look on his face and said "Somehow I'm not as surprised as I should be, okay now what's the problem?"

"Some enemies from his town are here and he's in trouble! I managed to get away and I need your and Sonia's help."

"Okay I'm coming."

**(Sonia's home)**

"We need to get her attention, any ideas?" Geo said

"Throw a pebble or something."

Geo grabbed a rock and threw up at her window and it broke through it.

"Smooth move Geo." Pat said sarcastically

Sonia opened her window and said "next time you want to get my attention knock on the window."

"Pat's the one who suggested the rock."

"You're the one who threw it to hard."

"Guys, what do you need?"

"Long story, we'll explain on the way."

**(meanwhile)**

"I can't believe how easy it was to capture you Tundra Freeze." Scorpio sting said

"You wouldn't be saying that if my team was with me."

"True, so true but since they're not here I will have the pleasure of spilling your blood all over the roads."

He slowly walked over getting his tail ready to attack and asked "any last words?"

"none." Tundra Freeze said closing his eyes.

He was about to attack when…

"Gemini Thunder!!"

"Mega Buster!"

"Shock Note!"

Two of the attacks called out hit Scorpio and one hit Samurai knocking him back.

"Thank God." Tundra Freeze said

"You didn't really think I would run away like that did you?"

He walked up to Mega Man and punched him on the arm.

"OW, that hurt!"

"You scared the crap out of me you son of a bitch!" Tundra Freeze yelled

"Hey! You should be glad I got help."

"Next time let me in on the plan!"

"I couldn't tell you with that behemoth behind us!"

"Incoming!" Gemini W yelled as Samurai slash charged at them.

His blade made contact with Mega Man and Tundra Freeze and sent them flying through three buildings.

"I can't feel my legs." Mega Man said

"OW, my spine."

Samurai Slash walked up to them and rose his blades in the air.

"We're gonna die" Mega said

**Please reveiw**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Samurai Slash walked toward them and he raised his blades in the air.

"We're gonna die." Mega said

He brought the blades down and they closed their eyes waiting for the end but they felt no pain they opened their eyes and saw a third blade blocking the other two. The person holding the blade threw Samurai back careening through a building.

"You guys alright?" The holder of the blade asked

Mega Man was still in shock from what just happened but he turned his head to see the person that helped them. It was an EM being with armor that looked like that of a knight's and holding a huge shield and lance.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here." Tundra Freeze said as he got up.

"Hey, I was in New York, cut me some slack." The knight EM being said

Mega Man got up and stared at the knight. He was as tall as Samurai slash and probably stronger.

"I don't believe we've meet, I am Knight Lance " he said extending his large hand

"You don't need to use your hero name Tony." Tundra Freeze said

"Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you not to use our real names!" Knight Lance yelled to him.

"Tony this is Geo." Tundra Freeze said pointing at Mega Man

Knight Lance looked at Mega Man and said "No way, I haven't seen you since you were five, my god you've grown up."

"Wait one minute, Tony as in your older brother Tony?"

"Yep." Tundra Freeze

"How many people in your family can wave change?"

He was about when he realized something.

"OH MY GOD! We left those Gemini guys and Harp Note back there with Scorpio Sting."

"Oh crap"

"Don't worry Collin is there helping them." Knight Lance said

"Tony, Grandma said to never leave Collin alone."

"He's in wave form what can happen to him?"

"It's not what's gonna happen to him, It's what's gonna happen to people because of him"

**(meanwhile)**

Gemini Spark and Harp Note were getting beat bad by Scorpio.

"How can he fight so well he's an old man." Gemini B said

"Were are you Mega Man?" Harp Note asked holding her arm

Scorpio wrapped his tail around Gemini W's neck and started squeezing.

"Help...me." he said as his vision started to go black.

"BONZAI!!!!" Someone yelled

Harp Note looked were the sound came from. It was in the air and she saw an EM being the same height as Cancer Bubble with silver robotic looking armor and a large gun firing many bullets at Scorpio and one hit making him let go of Gemini W.

"Damn, I hat that kid." Scorpio said as he got knocked over.

"You wimps need some help?" He said walking over to them.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?" Gemini B yelled

"You heard me."

Gemini B raised his fist to hit him but Gemini W held him back and said "Don't he's not worth it."

"Shut up! I'm want to kill him. No one calls me a wimp."

"Wimp, wow I called you a wimp twice and nothing happened."

"That's it shorty you're dead meat!"

"My name is Blitz, now you guys wait here while I take care of the big scary bug for you."

He then saw Harp Note and walked over to her.

"Hey beautiful, what're you doing with these losers? You should ditch them and be with a real hero." Blitz said pointing at himself

She got a disgusted look on her face and said "I don't think so."

"Suit yourself but you don't know what your missing."

"Gross!" Harp Note and Lyra whispered

Scorpio got up and threw his tail out but Blitz grabbed it and fired out multiple shots all of them hitting their target. He then said "weapon change." And his gun changed into a bazooka looking one.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Blitz said as he fired his gun.

The blast was blocked by something. When the smoke cleared they saw Samurai Slash standing there.

"Dang!"

Samurai Slash threw one of his swords at Blitz but before it made contact Knight Lance blocked it with his shield. Mega Man ran over to his friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Mega Man asked

"Yep but we can't fight anymore" Gemini W said

"Don't worry we'll handle it"

Before Mega Man ran away Harp Note grabbed his arm, pointed at Blitz and said "You keep that little weirdo away from me!"

"Did I miss something?"

"Big time." Gemini B said

**Please Reveiw**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"KILL THEM!!" Scorpio Sting yelled

Samurai Slash dashed at them but Knight Lance locked blades with him.

"I'll hold him off, you take care of Scorpio."

"Got it." Tundra Freeze said

Knight Lance jumped back and charged forward ramming his lance into Samurai Slash's stomach sending him flying.

"Fine, I don't need him to beat you. I'll do it myself" Scorpio sting said opening his claws

"Poison needle!"

"weapon change." Blitz said as his gun changed into two handguns and started to fire blocking every needle.

"Wow, nice aim." Mega Man said

"Enough talk, get him"

Just then Scorpio threw out his tail. Mega Man dashed to a safe distance but the tail kept coming.

"Oh Crap!" he said jumping out of the way but feeling the tail brush up against his leg.

"Did I forget to tell you he can extend his tail long distances?" Tundra Freeze asked

"Yeah I think you did!"

Just then the tail came back and they started to run.

"How far can this thing extend?"

"The farthest I've gone without getting hit is um…..two miles."

"TWO MILES?!"

Just then the tail struck Tundra Freeze in the back making him fall on the ground hard.

"Oh crap, are you alright" Mega Man asked but getting no response.

He looked at were he had been hit and the mark was a dark purple.

"Crap what the hell do I do?" Mega Man said as he started panicking

The tail came back and threw itself at Mega Man.

"Oh no, you're not getting me. Battle card predetion sword!"

He blocked the strike but got pushed back. The tail went back and lunged forward but Mega Man jumped out of the way and brought the sword down on it.

"Damn, why didn't the sword cut it." Mega said

The tail came back but Mega Man jumped and kicked it away.

"I need to think of something…….wait I wonder if that would work."

Mega Man started to run as fast as he could with the tail following right behind.

"Come and get me…..wait what am I doing. I'm talking to a tail."

He ran for about five minutes and had gone a great distance. A few seconds later he saw the tail coming straight for him but he didn't run. When it was half an inch from his face it stopped.

"I knew it, this thing does have a limit."

He grabbed it and gave a powerful tug and it fell on the ground, he then heard a loud scream in the distance.

"ooh that's gotta hurt." Mega said smiling

**(meanwhile)**

Scorpio Sting was rolling on the ground shouting "OH MY GOD!! YOU RIPPED IT OFF, I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR WHOLE DAMN FAMILY! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH, OH DEAR GOD IT HURTS SO DAMN MUCH!! WHY!!!"

"What did I do?" Blitz asked not noticing the severed tail

Mega Man came by later carrying Tundra Freeze's body and gently laid him down on the ground as he slowly regained consciousness.

"What happened to him?"

"Scorpio hit him in the back so I tore his tail off"

"You jerk….I wanted to do that!" Blitz said crossing his arms

"Well sorry for saving your friend's life."

"He's not my friend, he's my brother."

"Wait that can't be right Eddie only has one brother."

"We're not exactly blood related."

They saw Knight Lance limping and holding his arm.

"Help." He said falling over

Mega Man and Blitz ran over to Knight Lance

"You okay?" Blitz asked

"He's stronger than last time." Knight Lance said weakly

Samurai Slash landed behind them ready to slice their heads off.

"Uh-oh." Everyone said

Just as he brought his blade down something hit him in the back of his head knocking him out cold. It was Harp Note.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Mega Man yelled hugging her

"Hey! Hands off that's my girl!" Blitz yelled but Harp Note knock him out with her guitar.

"A lot of help these guys did, we practically beat them ourselves ." Mega said

"How do you suppose we wake them up?" Harp Note asked

Mega's eyes widened and he said "I've got an idea!"

He called Gemini Spark over and told them his plan.

"Are you sure that will work?" Gemini W asked

"Who cares if it works, it'll be fun!" Gemini B said

They walked over to Tundra Freeze and knelt down. They static charged their fists and punched him in the chest sending a spark through his body.

"AAAAAAH! WHAT, WHAT!!" Tundra Freeze yelled

"I told you it would work." Mega said smiling

"What the hell was that for!"

"Hold that thought." Gemini W and B said as they woke Knight Lance up.

When they got to Blitz Harp Note said "You can leave him unconscious."

"Fine with me." Gemini B said

They all pulsed out except for Blitz because he was still out cold.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sonia asked

"He'll be alright, he's used to it." Tony said

They all looked at Tony to see he was a man in his early twenties with red hair in a business suit.

"What's with the suit?" Geo asked

"I'm a lawyer now."

"Wow, that's way off from what I thought you'd be."

Blitz slowly woke up and went out of wave form revealing a little boy with black hair and glasses that looked no older than five.

"Why does my head hurt?" Collin said rubbing his head.

"You were hitting on girls again and she hit you on the head with a guitar." Eddie said

"Darn it, I am so sorry. I sometimes can't control what I say when I'm in wave form."

Suddenly the phone in Tony's transer went off.

"Oh crap, Collin we need to go."

"Okay, bye guys see you tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Geo asked

Collin and Tony got confused looks on their faces and Tony asked "You didn't tell him?"

"Oh that's right I almost forgot. I'm moving to Echo Ridge."

"AWESOME!" Geo yelled

**Please Reveiw**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Geo woke with a big smile on his face even though his body was still sore from the fight last night.

"It's time to get up Eddie." He said but getting no response.

He looked were Eddie was sleeping and he was snoring loudly. Geo threw a pillow at him but he was still snoozing.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this."

He walked down stairs and came back up with a brown paper bag and blew air into it. He held next to his ear and popped it making a noise loud enough to wake the dead but he was still asleep.

"Dang, that normally works, well I guess I have no choice"

He dragged Eddie to the shower and put him in. He then turned the cold knob on full blast the water hitting him in the face.

"AAAAAAH, COLD, REALLY COLD!!" Eddie yelled

"You need to work on that sleeping like a rock thing."

"Shut up Geo."

"We need to get ready, the moving trucks are going to be here and Sonia, Pat and I said we would help."

"Okay I'm going."

**(later)**

"Bye mom, I'll be back later" Geo said closing the door to his house

"Okay lets go to my new house."

Eddie started walking and stopped when he got to the house next door he stopped.

"He's moving in right next door?" Mega asked

"apparently."

They waited and Pat and Sonia came by.

"Good morning" Sonia said cheerfully

"Hey guys." Pat said yawning

They were all there but they were still waiting in the front yard.

"Aren't we going to go in?" Sonia asked

"We have to wait until my Grandma gets here with the key"

"Why do you live with your grandparents and not your parents" Mega asked

Geo slapped himself on the head and asked "Why do you always say the wrong thing."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents aren't exactly around anymore"

"…..Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't……."

They all suddenly heard a loud roaring noise down the street. They looked down the street to see a person riding a motorcycle riding towards the house.

"Guys I think we'd better leave." Pat said

"Nah, we're okay" Eddie said

The person that got off the motorcycle was dressed all in black and wearing a helmet that covered their entire head. Pat and Sonia were getting scared but Eddie and Geo were acting as if nothing was happening. The biker walked over to them and looked down at them.

"Don't hurt us!" Pat yelled

"Hi Grandma." Eddie said

"GRANDMA?" Pat and Sonia asked.

The biker took of her helmet to reveal the face of an elderly lady.

"Hello everyone." Eddie's grandma said.

"DUDE! Your grandma's a biker." Pat said

"Just because someone rides a motorcycle does not mean they're a biker."

"Um, maybe we should get started on the unpacking" Geo said

" Oh that's right. You go ahead and get started while I get your grandfather out of the sidecar."

They all looked at the sidecar to see a short, frail old man dressed in Amish clothes having a hard time getting out.

"Is he Amish?" Sonia asked

"Yep."

"But Amish people don't believe in modern technology, what's he doing riding in a motorcycle?" Pat asked

"Long story, not pretty, don't want to talk about it. We need to get started!" Eddie yelled

The moving trucks soon came and left the boxes in the house and they got started.

"Where does this thing go?" Geo asked holding a pyramid shaped machine with an antenna.

"I'll take care of that." Eddie said

Eddie set the device on a table and pressed a green button, it made a bright flash.

"What was that supposed to do?" Mega asked

"I don't…holy crap! Omega-Xis I can see you without my visualizer!"

They all looked at Mega and could clearly see him.

"That is the effect of the EM Wave Stabilization machine"

"Eddie where did you get this thing?" Sonia asked

"I didn't get it. I built it."

"Say what!" They all said

"I…built it." Eddie said feeling uncomfortable.

"How can a human have the brain power to build something like this?" Gemini said

"I'm sort of a genius."

"Well we can see that." Lyra said

"Can we just drop it and get back to work please!"

They all went back to work but Geo couldn't believe how much his friend his friend had changed. He can wave change, he became a hero, and he's a genius. He could hardly tell who Eddie was anymore.

"Hey Geo can you help me with this?" Eddie asked trying to pick up a box

"Sure" He said as he picked up the other side.

They started to carry it down the hall.

"Eddie can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are those FM-ians after you? The ones here are after Omega-Xis because he stole the Andromeda key. What did you do to them?"

"We didn't do anything, it's their assignment to eliminate the strongest warriors of the planet AM."

"So Tundra is an important guy?"

"You bet. He's the king."

Geo dropped the box out of shock and it landed on Eddie's foot making him let out a loud scream.

"He's the King!?"

"Yes he is now if it isn't to much trouble will you please TAKE THE BOX OFF MY FOOT!!"

(meanwhile)

Pat and Eddie's grandfather were unpacking boxes in the living room.

"Um, mister Eddie's grandfather is it okay if I ask you a question?" Pat asked

"Of course and call me Philip." He said back.

"How long has Eddie had Tundra?"

"Oh I'd say around 5 years" Philip said

"But wait, Eddie's ten that means he's had Tundra since he was five."

"Yeah, and he was a mess before Tundra came along."

"Really?"

"Yep. He wouldn't talk, come out of his room, or do anything."

"Was it because his parents died?"

"Yep, and we miss them more and more everyday."

"That's to bad." Pat said feeling uncomfortable

"Well were all done here lets move on to the next room."

The sound of a car pulling up could be heard outside the house.

"Sounds like Tony and Collin are here." Eddie's grandma said coming out of the kitchen.

Collin came running through the door yelling "Grandma!"

"Hi Grandma." Tony said walking in.

Collin jumped into his Grandma's arms and they hugged each other.

"Mary put the boy down we need to get back to work."

"oh come now. Don't be a buzzkill." Mary said

"Don't get me started woman!"

There was a loud explosion down the hall and Geo came flying out crashing through a window.

"OUCH!!" Geo yelled

"I didn't do it." Eddie said

There was a buzz noise in the kitchen and Mary said "Dinner's ready. Will you all be staying?"

"I will but could you just hand it to me through the window, I can't move my legs so I think I'm going to be here a while!" Geo yelled

(dining room)

Everyone was sitting at the table. Even Geo after they dragged him in. Mary started passing out some kind of meat to everyone except Eddie. She gave Eddie a plate of vegetables and he shoved a huge forkful in his mouth. Omega-Xis gave him a weird look and said "I thought most Earth children hate vegetables."

He swallowed what he had in his mouth and said "I'm a vegetarian.". There was a knock on the door and Eddie answered it. When he opened it two huge dogs jumped at him and started licking him.

"I'm guessing these are your dogs." The person at the door said

"Yes they are, thanks for bringing them by."

"Sign here." The man said handing him a clipboard.

Eddie signed the clipboard and handed it back to him and he left.

"I missed you two so much." Eddie said hugging both the dogs.

Geo walked out of the dining room to see what was taking Eddie so long and he saw him hugging a German Shepard and a Golden Retriever.

"I hate to ruin your good time but you need to get back in here." Geo said laughing

"Okay I'm coming." He said getting up and the dogs following

"Pat, Sonia. I'd like you to meet some more of my friends."

They got up from the table and saw Eddie with the dogs. He then said "This is Gustaf." Eddie said putting his hand on the German Shepard's head. "and this is Abigail." Putting his hand on the Golden Retriever's head. They smelled the meat on Pat's plate and jumped at him knocking him down.

"AAH get them off of me! They're vicious, they're biting, they're…."

"Not doing anything." Eddie said

Pat opened his eyes and looked at them to see they were just sniffing him.

"Could someone please feed these two. I don't feel safe."

(After dinner)

Pat, Geo, and Sonia were leaving Eddie's house.

"Your family is freaky but really fun." Sonia said

"Try living with them." Eddie said

"No thank you." Pat said

Geo let out a loud yawn and said "I need to get home, it's getting late."

"Me too." Pat and Sonia said

They wave changed and traveled the wave roads home, leaving Geo and Eddie.

"Welcome to the neighborhood buddy." Geo said

"Great to be here." Eddie said

Geo walked back home for a good night sleep and to get ready for school tomorrow.

(The next morning)

"Geo hurry your friends are here." Hope yelled to Geo

"Okay I'm going." Geo said

He ran out to see all his friends.

"Come on Geo we're going to be late!" Luna yelled

"We need to wait for Eddie."

Eddie limped out of his house looking like he was in pain.

"Are you okay." Geo asked

Eddie pointed down at his feet. Geo looked down to see he was wearing a pair of tennis shoes.

"Devil footwear." Eddie said as limped

They were all at the entrance of the school when Eddie stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm a little nervous."

"It's okay your with friends." Geo said giving him a thumbs up.

Eddie took a deep breath and he entered the school and began his first day of school in his new hometown Echo Ridge.

**The End**

Please Review.

P.S. most of my future fan fictions will include the characters I made up.


End file.
